User blog:Mango Dolphin/Original Characters
OC's/Original Characters List Gravity Falls Mango Aquaris Dolphin "Hello!" Her full name comes from a forum I participated in, but now she's a chat OC. Strange and quirky, Mango is an enthusiastic potion crafter and wizard. She is very wise, but she clouds such with a bouncy and happy personality to friends. She lives deep in the Gravity Falls forest. History: Chat: '''Mango came from a region a few dimensions away. Her trainer had died, so she spent her time learning English language and soon advanced to magic, in where she was able to force her way from the Pokemon Universe to the Gravity Falls universe by breaking the fourth wall. '''Forum: Mango is a rare, endangered foxen with the attitude of a cat and the attributes of aquatic mammals. Out of the three types, she is the regular. Of a rare genetic fusing from birth, she has the abilities to spit venom from her teeth that can cause death. The mildest causing of the poison is temporary blindness, and if ingested, poison that is even deadly for a poisonous animal. Since her mother was killed by pollution, and her father was killed by hunters that discovered such creature, she seeks revenge against humanity. She is smarter than most animals, and has studied black magic and potion creation if she ever meets one. She is one of the last species of Aqua vulpinum cattus, in which there are 5 left. Paige "What is air?" Only revealed on Gravity Falls Proboards. Paige, or rumored as "Paige Everfree" by those who have actually seen her, is a very shy girl. When she was just a child, her parents died from fateful diseases one day and was rescued by vegitarian wolves. Today, she is nine years old, although her towering height of 65 inches. She had been given a gift from nature, and she uses it to protect the forest and its inhabitants. She has very bad grammar (AAAAAAAAAH) and knows little to no idea of how humans actually live. She carries around a katana, and can bend plants/earth. She looks a bit underweight and her diet consists of berries and vegetables. She only takes the skin of dead deer for her clothing (she can't be naked, guys), and although she lived in the forest for most of her life, she smells rather like roses than like a wolf. Her hair is very, very long, and her hair is dirty blonde. She has olive-whiteish skin. Avery Lumac Avery Lumac can be found on the Gravity Falls Fanon website (different wikia)! Originates from Gravity Falls Proboards. Hanapin; Vampire Bat "I don't turn humans into vampires! I just drink their blood if there isn't an animal around!" May be found on the Gravity Falls Fanon website, originates from Gravity Falls Proboards. Hanapin is Avery Lumac's pet. He loves to hang out under her hat and tends to eat fruits more than mammal blood. He has thicker wings than normal vampire bats and could slap someone hard with his wings. He also was born with telepathy and a better brain than most vampire bats, but his telepathy is rather rusty and doesn't always make it to the person he's communicating with. Hanapin is very mischevious, but can match his owners personality well. Very quick, and likes to lipsync what he is communicating with telepathy to make it look like he's talking. Still adding characters! My Little Pony; Friendship is Magic Mango Dolphin "Uh, that's me. Ain't that obvious?" Mango Dolphin is my main OC. Well, she used to. Now, she's my mascot for all my accounts, but my real name will always be hidden. Mango Dolphin is a cheerful, loyal pegasus. She is very unpredictable, but can turn from happy to serious in an instant. She works on Berry Sweet Fruit Orchards, and maintains harvesting and gardening. She also maintains the parties in the families cafe. She also takes on additional jobs, which probably results in her insomnia (in which she doesn't mind). She is very strange and unusual, as she has 3 serperate mood swings, and likes to keep dangerous plants in her bedroom, although many animals reside in the room. Her talent is the arts; drawing, music, theateratical, and others in the category. However, her cutie mark only shows two. She tends make clothing, draw and paint a lot, and sings a lot. Although she likes to act, she does not like to dance; she believes she's an abosolute flop at such. Strangely enough, she has the ability to communicate with animals, and tends to many. She also has a freaky sense of gardening. Still adding characters! Category:Blog posts